True Love Dillemma
by GlitterAuthor297
Summary: A total one shot conversation between Lorenzo and Charlie that I thought was brushed aside in the movie. Had to be done. Charlie's POV.


A total one shot conversation between Lorenzo and Charlie that I thought was brushed aside in the movie. Had to be done. Charlie's POV.

Disreputable Dilemma.

Oh my God. She actually found him. Out of the sixty seven sodding Lorenzo Bartollinis we had to see, the one she was looking for just HAPPENED to be third last. Honestly, you got to be joking. We first have to lose every shred of hope and suddenly the guy we searched practically the entire damn countryside for rides in majestically on a fine horse wearing a loose shirt and an unreadable gaze, Literally.

'Charlie?' The elderly man sauntered slowly toward me as I sat on a bench, enjoying the view below. He had a glimmer of pure happiness in his eyes, and he sat beside me, with a glass of wine in hand.

'You don't mind that I have taken your grandmother away from you, do you?' Lorenzo asked me cautiously, obviously trying to make polite conversation, in a weak attempt of starting a friendship with me. I had to admit... I wasn't very happy with him. Even thought I had no grounds for my dislike to the man, my utter dislike to him wasn't lost.

'My grandmother was married to my grandfather for over forty years before he passed. He was her soul mate. Not you.' I spat the words out with pure venom; any plans I had to fake kindness with him was immediately shattered with my comment.

'I have the highest respect for your grandfather, Charlie. And I don't wish to take his place as your grandfather.' He said indifferently to my unkind tone. Bloody Italians.

'That isn't the point! You're taking his place anyway by marrying her!' I glowered at him with a harsher tone. He raised his eyebrow any sighed, his expression neutralising. We sat in peaceful silence for a moment. I decided to break the silence once more.

'She has roamed all across Sienna for you, and now that she has found you, I want you to promise me one thing.' Lorenzo's eyes softened and he nodded slowly.

'Promise me, that you would look after her, and that she doesn't need to write to Juliet ever again.'

He smiled and straightened up proudly.

'You have my word, Charlie.'

Claire and Sophie were hiking up the hill, talking and laughing as they started to approach us. They were both wearing wide brimmed hats and sundresses, joking while sipping at a glass of wine each.

'Love is like a fine wine. It has no expiration date, Charlie. Your grandmother has proven that to you. You are in love, yourself, but won't have the courage to admit it until you believe what Claire has so flawlessly demonstrated...' His voice carried off dreamily, obviously admiring Claire from afar.

'Who said I was in love?' I questioned slowly, predicting what was to follow. Lorenzo chuckled slowly and slowly sipped his wine.

'Ah, Charlie. I am Italian! It is impossible for me to miss the way you look at Sophie. She is after all a very-'

'Sophie? You're insane! I, I..' I started becoming breathless and stuttered uncontrollably. Damn it, I couldn't phrase the sentence I wanted to say! My mind kept drifting to that night on the lawn under the stars...

'How could I fall in love with the girl that could've almost broken my grandmother's hope in love?'

Lorenzo laughed and watched as the two women below were picking grapes and eating them.

'But she didn't. Sophie brought your grandmother and I back together. And for that I will forever be in her debt.'

'What if you were still married? What then? We would've found you, and the entire scenario would've been a total farce.'

'But it wasn't.'

'It could've been.'

He sighed and stood up.

'You are so blinded by your own opinion of yourself that you easily change the subject! But remember, if you love her, it won't end. You'll keep on loving her. The question is... Do you love her in her presence or just with the mere memory of her? Think about it...'

Lorenzo walked away with his empty wine glass to greet Sophie and Claire. I watched as he and Claire walked through the vineyards, leaving Sophie behind, smiling at them happily.

I had to do it, I just had to tell her how I felt about her. Screw the fact that she was to be married! It had to be done.

'Sophie!'

**...Hahahaha! I'm leaving it RIGHT THERE. Okay, so the scene might suck, but I thought it just had to be done. Since the movie had, like, a CRAPLOAD of Lorenzo's, and the true Lorenzo was almost a minor character, I couldn't really point out his personality, but I tried, right? Right. It's not likely that anyone will read this anyway, and even if someone has, please drop a review to let me know? Kay thanks **


End file.
